Kytha chroniken
by aztiluth
Summary: Uranus schafft es in unsere Welt. Ein Erdbeben zerstört alles.Kytha und Kaitou jagen das Böse und machen sich ein haufen Feinde. Als Kaitou ermordet wird bricht für Kytha wieder die Welt zusammen. Sie wird asozial und gemein. Gerade Sie soll der Frohnatur Yukó und seinen Freunden das Kämpfen beibringen.


Vorwort:

Hallo!

Schön dass du- ja genau DU- dich zu meiner Geschichte verirrt hast! Ich wollte mich kurz vorstellen: Mein Internetname lautet Kaya. Ich bin weiblich und 1986 geboren- zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens also 26 Jahre alt. Geboren in Bottrop, aufgewachsen in Spanien, Altea und seit 10 Jahren wieder in NRW. Auch wenn ich mir wirklich die größte Mühe geben werde alle grammatik- und rechtschreib Fehler zu beheben werden sich einige einschleusen. Bitte sagt mir Bescheid! Ich kann nur besser werden. :)

Das Zeichnen und das Schreiben liebe ich, besonders letzteres habe ich aber sehr vernachlässigt in den letzten Jahren. Das soll sich nun ändern! Ich brenne darauf dir meine Geschichte zu zeigen. Euch allen. Ob ich Talent habe oder nicht kann ich unmöglich entscheiden, dafür seid Ihr da. ;)

ZUR GESCHICHITE:

Die ersten Ideen dafür sind schon etwa 11 Jahre alt. Die Story und die Figuren haben sich weiterentwickelt, sind reifer geworden. Aber es ist nicht die Geschichte an der das meiste Herzblut klebt. Diese Geschichte wartet noch auf ihr großes Coming-Out...

Bei „Kytha Chroniken" ist die Story in großen Zügen fertig, die Figuren haben ein Eigenleben. Aber es gibt noch extrem viel Rohmaterial. Je nachdem wie beliebt die Geschichte wird könnt Ihr ab und zu mitbestimmen wie es weitergehen soll und es gibt Platz für Gastcharas. Ich bin sehr gespannt was dieses Projekt bringen wird!

Sarah Molino ist Spanierin. Sie ist 1994 geboren. Ihre Welt gleicht der Unseren haargenau: bis Dezember 2010. In ihrem Universum ging dort die Welt unter... Nur um als neue Welt wieder erschaffen zu werden. Ein neuer, bösartiger Gott regiert die Welt und sucht nach Erinnyen: Frauen mit besonderen Kräften die Ihm treu ergeben sind und für Ihn die neue Welt regieren sollen.

Jeder Mensch hat Seelenkräfte, gerne auch Magie genannt. Diese Seelenkräfte sind äußerst individuell und wurden im „_Zoio_" aktiviert. Nun muss man nur noch lernen sie zu benutzen. Menschen die vor „_Zoio_" ihre Kräfte aktiviert hatten besaßen ein Schutzschild. Alle anderen verloren ihre Erinnerungen und bekamen neue vom neuen Gott.

„_Zoio_"? Was ist das? Z=2, o=0 und i=1. 2010. „Zoio" ist der Tag an dem das große Erdbeben die Welt für immer verändern sollte.

Sarah, die sich in Kytha umbenannt hat, soll eine der Erinnyen werden. Darauf hat sie aber keine Lust, sie kämpft lieber gegen besagte. Ihre Seelenkraft zeigt sich in ihrer Geschwindigkeit. Sie hat schnellere Reflexe, heilt schneller und kann sich auch viel schneller bewegen. Sie ist aber auch ein gebrandmarktes Kind. Verbittert und unsozial soll gerade sie eine Gruppe von Idealisten trainieren die gegen das Böse kämpfen wollen...

Jetzt aber: genug vom Vorgeplänkel! :) Es geht endlich los!

_.-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._

_-°-._ PROLOG _-°-._

_Wer bin ich?_

Das Fragte ich mich nicht zum ersten Mal. Es würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein dass ich es fragte. Ich sah mich selber, gespiegelt im Wasser des kleinen Sees aus dem ich eben noch getrunken hatte. Aber _Wer_ ich war war eigentlich witzlos. Wichtiger war doch: _WAS wollte_ ich? _WAS machte_ ich? _WAS rechtfertigte_ mein Leben? Reisen? Ich tat seit Jahren nichts anderes als Reisen. Seit Kaitou gestorben war tat ich nichts anderes mehr... Und da hatte ich ihn wieder. Den Grund. Der Grund warum ich noch lebte und meinem Leben nicht einfach ein Ende bereitete, der Grund warum ich reiste, von Ruine zu Ruine, von Dorf zu Dorf. Der Grund warum mein Herz sich vor Wut und Schmerz noch immer zusammenzog.

Wer ich war? Ich war ein Schatten meines Selbst. Eine Kämpferin. Eine Hülle die früher mit Kraft und Liebe gefüllt war. Nun mischten sich Hass, Wut, Hilflosigkeit dazu. Besonders Hilflosigkeit... Nein! Ich spürte wie meine Augen feucht wurden, wie mein Atem stockte. Ich vermisste ihn immer noch, selbst nach drei Jahren. Wenn ich damals stärker gewesen wäre... Dann hätte er sich nicht Opfern müssen. Dann hätte Elena ihn nicht getötet...

Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich nahm Wasser in die Hände und warf es in mein Gesicht. Die Gedanken an Kaitou und an Elena bestimmten nun schon seit drei Jahren mein Leben. Und das war auch gut so, ich wollte es nicht anders. Aber diese Gedanken führten nirgendwo hin. In den drei Jahren hatte ich gelernt die Tränen zu unterdrücken, den Schmerz einzufangen und wegzusperren. Ich hatte gelernt die Wut zu bändigen. Es tat gut zu wissen dass ich das alles noch hatte. Meine Liebe zu Kaitou, die Fähigkeit zu weinen und auch den Hass auf Elena. Nur Hilflos, das war ich garantiert nicht mehr.

Langsam stand ich auf. Es würde bald Nacht werden und ich musste im nächsten Dorf noch eine Bleibe finden. Es war nicht mehr sehr weit weg doch die Erfahrung schulte Einen dass nicht jede Gemeinschaft jemanden wie mich mit offenem Armen zu empfangen pflegte. Ich hatte ziemlich lange, rabenschwarze Haare die zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und trotzdem bis zu meinem Hintern hingen. Nicht sonderlich hilfreich beim Kämpfen aber ich brachte es nicht übers Herz sie zu schneiden.

Meine Hose war Schwarz, ebenso wie die Stiefel die bis knapp unter den Kien gingen. Die Riemen der Stiefel hatten die gleiche Farbe und beim ersten Blick sah man sie nicht mal. Am linken Bein war eine Tasche befestigt in der Wurfsterne drin waren. Komplizierte Waffe aber sie hatten mich schon mehrmals gerettet. Das Olivgrüne der Tasche passte nicht ganz zum Rest aber es war mir im Grunde Egal. Der Gürtel war auch Olivgrün aber dunkler und viele kleinere Taschen waren an ihm befestigt. Ich trug nie große Sachen mit mir rum. Das behinderte nur unnötig.

Vor einigen Wochen hatte ich bei einem Feuerbrand mein Oberteil verloren und lief seitdem in einem Schwarzen Spaghetti top rum. Auch nicht sonderlich Kampfhilfreich aber bei der Hitze auch gar nicht so verkehrt. Ich schmunzelte. Noch vor 3 Jahren wäre mir dieses Outfit viel zu Spießig und bedeckt vorgekommen. Nun war es mir zu Freizügig. Und den meisten Gemeinschaften war es auch ein Dorn im Auge. Hosen? Bei einer Frau? Ich glaube die Hosen waren wirklich das Schlimmste. Ich musste mir grinsend gestehen dass ich mir selber damals niemals erträumt hätte dass ich so brav rumlaufen würde. _Mini_röcke waren da durchaus praktischer... Aber wozu jetzt noch einen tragen wenn _Er_ nicht mehr da war? Schnell schob ich den Gedanken beiseite. Ich hatte eben meine 5 depressive Minuten gehabt, das musste reichen. Also zog ich meine dunkel violetten, mit Nieten versehenen Handschuhe und mein Weiß-Lilanes Stirnband an und ging los.

_-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._

Wie erwartet sahen mich die Dörfler dumm an als ich näher kam. Die Frauen arbeiteten noch auf den Feldern als die Sonne unterging und sahen mich mit gemischten Blicken an. Es war ein kleines Dorf in einem Tal, weit abgelegen von den normalen Routen. Sie waren keine Abenteurer gewohnt und noch weniger waren sie selbstbewusste Frauen mit Hosen und Träger top gewohnt. Ich fragte mich, wie immer, wie diese Menschen wohl vor _Zoio_ gewesen waren. Ich war wahrscheinlich dort, wo früher Rumänien gewesen war. Oder vielleicht war ich auch schon in Bulgarien. Schwer zu sagen wenn man nur weitergeht und nie auf eine Karte schaut. Vielleicht lebten sie alle schon früher in dem kleinen Dorf. Wahrscheinlicher war es aber das sie in Trance von umliegenden Dörfern hergekommen waren und sich hier eine neue Existenz aufgebaut hatten. Nun dachten sie alle sie wären hier geboren.

Ich weiß nicht wie viele Menschen tatsächlich _Zoio_ überlebt haben, aber es ist eine verdammt heftige Leistung die Erinnerungen von denen allen zu verändern. Familien bände wurden geschaffen, andere aufgelöst. Kinder vergaßen ihre eigentlichen Mütter und nannten wildfremde Frauen nun Mami. Und diese Mamis dachten tatsächlich sie hätten das Kind aus ihrem Schoß gepresst. Ganze Romanzen waren frei erfunden, Heldentaten nichts als Gedanken. Ich musste es mir wieder eingestehe: Eine verdammt eindrucksvolle Macht. Das änderte aber nichts daran dass der Gott ein böses, arrogantes Arschloch war.

Früher hatte ich die Blicke genossen. _Lass sie gaffen. Sie beneiden dich und sie fürchten dich_. Dachte ich mir und tat so als sei es mir egal. Tja, nun war es mir tatsächlich egal. Im Dorf selber gingen die Blicke weiter, nur wurde ich von den Männern mitunter auch Lüstern angegafft. _Lass sie gaffen. Sie werden dich eh nie bekommen. Lass sie gaffen was nur Kaitou gehört._ Ich gehöre immer noch Kaitou. Seit drei Jahren hatt mich kein Mann mehr angefasst, und das ist eine ziemlich lange Zeit wenn man es gewohnt war fast Täglich Sex zu haben seit dem man Mitte 14 war. Guten Sex, heftigen Sex. Wieder schob ich schnell den Gedanken beiseite. Fünf Jahrelang hatte ich ein erfülltes Sexualleben gehabt und seit drei gar keins mehr. Und ich würde nie wieder eines haben. Das stand für mich felsenfest. Mit wem sollte ich auch, ohne Ihn? Mit einem dieser gaffenden Hinterwäldler? Mein geliebter Kaitou würde sich im Grab umdrehen. Natürlich hatte ich es auch mit Selbstbefriedigung versucht. Wenn der Kummer zu groß war, der Schmerz zu intensiv. Wenn ich mich nach ihm sehnte... Meistens endete es aber in einem frustrierten heulkrampf. Es war einfach nicht dasselbe.

Ich lenkte mich ab indem ich nach einer Bleibe Ausschau hielt. Viele Dörfer hatten nicht mal ein Gasthaus, dann suchte ich mir eben eine Scheune. Hier aber gab es zum Glück eins, direkt am Dorfzentrum, was mich überraschte. Das Dorf war recht klein. Es waren vielleicht 12 oder 14 Häuser, mit Stein und Holz gebaut und mit Dächern aus Stroh und Lehm. Alle Häuser waren etwas Größer und ich nahm an das pro Haus 10 bis 15 Menschen wohnten. Ohne Kondome verbreiteten sich die Menschen eh wie Karnickel und sie hatten 5 Jahre Zeit dafür gehabt seit _Zoio_. Interessant fand ich nur dass ich wenige Kinder gesehen hatte. Die waren wahrscheinlich zuhause und kümmerten sich um die Babys während die Frauen zu Ende arbeiteten und die Männer hier vor dem Gasthaus saßen und mich mit selbstgemachten Tabak und Alkohol angafften. Sie widerten mich an. Dumme Frauen die sich so ausnutzen ließen und dumme Männer die ihre Macht ausüben mussten. Natürlich wusste ich nicht ob dem so wirklich war. Die Männer waren gut gebaut, muskulös und gebräunt. Es konnte auch sein dass sie den ganzen Tag malochten und die Frauen nur am Ende nur den Rest machten. Aber ich verurteile gerne die Menschen. Ich denke gerne schlecht über sie. So enttäuschen sie dich seltener.

Das Gasthaus hatte sehr große Fenster. Vorne waren 2 Tische mit besetzten Stühlen. Die beiden Türen standen weit offen, nur ein Vorhang verhinderte dass der Innenraum voller Fliegen wurde. Mittlerweile war die Sonne am Himmel. Ich sah die draußen sitzenden nur kurz an, dann ging ich in das Gebäude rein.

Drinnen war es überraschend Dunkel, trotz der Fenster. Auch hier waren ein paar Tische, unbesetzt. Es gab ein paar Regale mit Ware. Geld kannten die meisten Dörfer nicht also nahm ich an dass es wieder ein Tauschgeschäft war. Das hatte ich in der Gegend schon öfter gesehen. Die Frauen würden gleich die Gesammelte Ware hier abliefern, sich nehmen was sie brauchten und wieder gehen. Bei einer so kleinen Gemeinschaft funktionierte so was eigentlich ganz gut. Rechts war eine schlecht gebaute Treppe nach oben, direkt vor mir ein Kleiner Tresen. Links war eine Tür. Ich nahm an dass es dort zu den Privaten Zimmern des Gastwirtes ging. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie ein paar der Jüngeren Männer versuchten durchs Fenster zu schielen, dafür eine geschellt bekamen und wie gelacht wurde. Ich entspannte mich etwas. Es schien ja doch ein nettes Dörfchen zu sein. Die meisten Dörfer waren das. Ich versuchte nicht allzu grimmig zu schauen und zu lächeln als ich zum Tresen ging.

Es kam dann auch schon der Wirt raus. Was für ein Mann! Der war bestimmt 2 Metergroß und hatte genug Muskeln um Schwarzenegger neidisch zu machen. Ich mochte Arnold noch nie. Ich fand ihn scheiße als Gouverneur von Kalifornien. Ich darf das sagen, ich habe dort 2 Jahre lang gelebt. Dementsprechend war meine Laune wieder im Keller, ich ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken. Der Typ kam mit seinem engen, offenen Hemd näher und musterte mich recht auffällig. Sein Lächeln war aber ehrlich, seine Augen leuchteten. Er schien ein schlauer Mann zu sein, vielleicht Mitte 40.

„Hallo Madam." Säuselte er Charismatisch und kam hinter dem Tresen. Ich war dankbar dass besagter Tresen nun zwischen uns war. Ich konnte nicht sagen ob er Flirten oder nur nett sein sollte, aber ich mochte Menschen generell nicht. Ich konnte sie noch nie leiden. „ Womit kann ich behilflich sein?"

Ich setzte ein dezentes Lächeln auf. „ Ich brauche ein Bett und ein Abendmahl. Bezahlen kann ich mit Edelsteinen."

„Edelsteine? Wozu brauche ich so etwas denn?"

„Ihr könnt sie in der Stadt Bergmagd eintauschen." Schlug ich vor. Sie war zu Fuß keinen Tag entfernt. Aber er schaute immer noch skeptisch.

„Als ob ich _das_ nicht wüsste! Aber die Reise lohnt nicht. Ich kann den Laden nicht alleine lassen und die Anderen würden sich sinnlos über den Tisch ziehen lassen. Wenn sie überhaupt mit etwas zurückkommen und nicht alles für Frauen, Alkohol oder Käse eintauschen!" Dann wurde sein grinsen wieder schelmisch. Schelmischer. Widerlich." Aber für das Bett musst du gar nicht bezahlen. „zwinkerte er mir zu" Und das Essen geht dann auch aufs Haus."

Ich musste mich nicht mal verstellen. Meine Miene wurde kalt, ich gebe zu ich war in der Tat beleidigt. Für ein Bett und ein Essen mit dem Typen schlafen? So weit käme es noch!" Wenn Ihr meine Edelsteine nicht wollt habe ich nichts was ich euch geben möchte." Sagte ich in einem kalten, hochnäsigen Ton und drehte mich um zum gehen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen dass ich im Freien schlafe. Der Wirt aber lenkte ein.

„Verzeih junges Ding. Es sollte nicht böse Klingen. Meine Frau ist seit 3 Jahren tot und ich vermisse sie. Aber meine Tochter freut sich bestimmt über einen hübschen Stein." Er hätte die Hände hochgehoben und lächelte versöhnlich. Seine Augen funkelten noch, ich konnte aber nicht sagen ob vor Lust oder vor Belustigung. Auch ich lenkte ein, drehte mich wieder zu ihm. Ich hatte Hunger und ich muss gestehen dass ich mich wieder an Kaitou erinnert hatte. Auch er war seit 3 Jahren weg... Innerlich lächelte ich bei den Gedanken was er mit dem Mann angestellt hätte wenn er dabei gewesen wäre. Ich holte aus einer Tasche ein paar kleine Steinchen. Sie waren wirklich schön und die meisten waren schon poliert. Er nahm sich einen Bernstein und nickte dankend. „Ich werde dir ein saftiges Kaninchen machen mit ordentlich Kartoffeln. Bier geht aufs Haus, als Entschuldigung für meine Dreistheit eben." Ich nickte nur und setzte mich an einen der Tische.

Bald darauf kamen auch tatsächlich die Frauen. Eine von ihnen sprach mit dem Wirt, sie war noch recht Jung. 14 vielleicht. Er gab ihr den Bernstein und sie quickste Glücklich, gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss, schaute kurz neugierig zu mir und wuselte weg. Während der Wirt mit den anderen Frauen sprach und sie die Ware sortierten bekahm ich ein Krug mit Bier. Ich hörte aus dem Hinterzimmern Geräusche wie aus einer Küche. Die Frauen beachteten mich nicht, ja sie ignorierten mich förmlich. Ihre Männer kamen dann auch rein und alle plapperten kurz vergnügt. Eine Zeit lang war es ein hin und her von geben und nehmen, dann wurde es immer leerer. Keiner Sprach mich an. Ich trank in der Zeit vom Bier, nippte eher daran. Alkohol war noch nie so mein Ding gewesen. Kaitou hasste es wenn ich betrunken war. Die Männer sahen mich ab und zu an, besonders die Paar die danach noch blieben um ein Bierchen mit dem Wirt zu trinken.

Schon bald kam das Mädchen wieder, mit meinem Essen. Es sah köstlich aus und roch noch besser. Sie strahlte mich an" Danke für den Stein!"

Ich lächelte lieb zurück" Danke für das Essen." Sie gluckste und lief zu ihrem Vater. Der bekam noch einen Kuss und dann war sie auch wieder weg. Ich machte mich dann daran das Essen zu verzehren. Es schmeckte sogar noch besser. Lag vielleicht daran dass ich so ein Mords Hunger hatte.

_-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._-°-._

Das Bett war weder gemütlich noch ungemütlich. Es war aus Holz und hatte eine Matratze aus Stroh. Ich bin eigentlich recht schnell eingeschlafen. Mir war zuletzt sogar schwindelig gewesen und ich verstand nicht so ganz warum ich wieder wach war. Meine Beine waren kalt, das wunderte mich. Die erste Erklärung war das ich die Hose ausgezogen hatte. Aber es war Sommer, es war heiß und ich hatte eine Decke gehabt. Die war nun weg. Langsam fing ich an zu begreifen, ich fing an wieder wach zu werden. Da spürte ich es, die Berührung. Jemand streichelte mich. Mein Top war hochgezogen, die Brüste noch bedeckt. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, öffnete die Augen. Es war der Wirt und mir war immer noch schwindelig. Das Eckel Paket hatte mich vergiftet! Er sah mich mit überraschter Miene an.

„Du bist wach? „ er fasste sich aber wieder schnell, sein Blick wurde Lüstern, finster." Pech für dich. Eigentlich solltest du bis Morgen schlafen... „ grinste er widerlich und eine Erinnerung flackerte auf. Kaitou war meistens rabiat gewesen. Ich hatte mich oft geziert und gewehrt weil ich es genauso wollte. Ich _wollte_ dominiert werden. Aber nicht von dem Arnold Wirt, und gewiss nicht unter Drogen. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, wollte ihn schlagen, treten, doch die Drogen ließen mir kaum Kraft. Und selbst wenn, der Arsch über mir war Stärker. Ich war schneller, ja. Ich war verdammt schnell. Bestimmt war ich auch deswegen schon wach: die Droge wurde eben in ein rasantes Tempo abgebaut. Ich konnte so schnell zuschlagen das man es kaum sehen konnte und ich war schneller als jedes Pferd – aber das nützte mir alles nichts wenn so ein Koloss schon auf mir drauf lag. Ich merkte wie das Adrenalin mir durch den Körper schoss und freute mich. Jetzt wurde die Droge noch schneller abgebaut. Im reinen Kraft Kampf würde ich aber dennoch nicht gewinnen, also tat ich auf schwach. Ich hörte auf mich zu wehren, legte den Kopf zur Seite und wimmerte.

„Bitte..." fing ich an und wie erwartet hielt er mir den Mund zu. Eine Hand weniger die mich festhielt.

„Shh... Kleines. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht wecken. Sei unbesorgt, ich werde dich nicht vergewaltigen. Ich wollte dich nur streicheln... genieße es einfach." Und dann streichelte er mich weiter. Erst an der Seite, dann am Bein. Ich zog es an, wimmerte aber wieder, schluchzte." Nicht doch, nicht doch. Genieße es doch einfach. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun." Irgendwie glaubte ich ihm sogar. Er schien ein lieber Vater zu sein, nur eben wie viele Männer Schwanz besessen. Ich würde ja gerne behaupten ich tat was folgte aus Selbstschutz, oder weil ich seine Tochter schützen wollte. Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich hatte viel zu lange keinen Menschen mehr getötet.

Kaitou und ich waren bekannt gewesen dafür, dass wir uns dem Bösen nicht unterordneten. Aber wir ließen uns von nichts und niemandem etwas gefallen. Wer im weg war, musste sterben. Ich selber habe bei weitem nicht so viel getötet wie er, aber es machte mir auch nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Ab und an tat es ganz gut zu wissen dass man es noch konnte.

Der Wirt hatte reine Augen und war wahrscheinlich nur einsam. Er wollte mir bestimmt nicht wehtun. Aber ich bin kein verdammter Samariter und mein Körper gehört Kaitou. Dass er nicht mehr da ist bedeutet nur dass ihn keiner mehr anfassen darf. Also tat ich was getan werden musste. Ein Wurfstern legte ich immer neben meinem Kopf. Schon lange genug dass ich das selbst in zu gedröhnten Zustand noch getan hatte. Kaum spürte ich das Scharfe Metall in meiner Hand Stach ich auch schon zu. Mitten in die Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er holte Luft zum Schreien. Ich war schneller. Mit einem gezielten griff packte ich an seinem Adamsapfel und drückte zu. Er rang nach Luft, setzte sich auf und wollte mich schlagen aber wieder war ich schneller. Ich hatte nun Platz für das Bein und schlug damit kräftig gegen seine Genitalien. Zu meinem Verdruss war er noch schlaff gewesen, ich hatte was anderes erwartet. Wieder keuchte er auf und viel vom Bett. Ich war neben ihm bevor er den Boden überhaupt berührte und schlug mit voller Kraft in sein Gesicht. Ich merkte dass es viel schwächer war als ich beabsichtigt hatte, also war die Droge noch nicht ganz weg. Ich hatte zudem Schwierigkeiten gut zu stehen da meine Füße vollgeschwitzt waren. Wie eigentlich der ganzen Körper. Voller Wut sah ich ihn an und war entzückt das er panische Angst bekam. Irgendwas wollte er sagen aber er war nicht schnell genug. Ich trat mit mehr Kraft in sein Gesicht und hörte wie die Nase kaputt ging. Er schrie und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper war frei und auch er schwitzte. Er wollte aufstehen aber das ließ ich nicht zu. Problemlos kniete ich auf seinen Rücken, legte den scharfen Stern an und riss seinen Hals damit auf dass das Blut nur so rausspritzte. Er keuchte, wimmerte und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

Schnell fing ich an meine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Etwas weiter nördlich sollte ein Fluss sein, da wollte ich mich frisch machen. Der schweiß musste weg und auch das bisschen Blut was ich hatte. Mir war noch immer schlecht als ich zum Fenster ging und ich ihn hörte.

„...mädchn..." Ich blieb am Fenster stehen und sah ihn an. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Er starrte mich an, voller reue und mit Tränen in den Augen. Er wollte mir was sagen, aber es kam nichts. Dann drehte er blick ab, ins Zimmer rein. Er streckte die Hand aus und wollte schreien, aufstehen. Seine Kraft reichte nicht mehr, die Blutlache wurde immer größer." ...mirndh...mi...miran...dah..." keuchte er nur noch, Tränen flossen und dann sah ich wie sein Blick starr wurde. _Miranda. _Das war der Name seiner Tochter gewesen. Ich sah zur Tür, aber da war niemand. Er hatte im Delirium gesprochen. Mir wurde schlecht und ich Spürte die Tränen. Schnell ließ ich mich aus dem Fenster fallen- ich wollte keine Sekunde länger dort bleiben. Ich landete unsanft und legte mich der Länge nach hin. Der Staub und die Erde blieben an meinem Schweiß kleben und es kostete mich einiges an Kraft wieder aufzustehen. Als ich dann stand rannte ich los.

Der wind zischte an mir vorbei und in nur wenigen Minuten war ich am Fluss. Ich legte die Sachen beiseite und sprang mit Slip, Top und Bh ins kalte Wasser. Er war ein guter Mann gewesen. Er hatte nicht mal einen Ständer gehabt._ Er hat mich angefasst._ Er war nur einsam... und er schien ein guter Vater zu sein. _Aber er hat mich belästigt! _Rechtfertigt das etwa seinen Tot? Seine Tochter liebte ihn! _Sollte ich mich deswegen nicht wehren?_ Du hättest ihn nicht töten müssen! _Er hätte mich in Ruhe lassen können! _Mach dir nichts vor. Du bist herzlos. Kaitou hat dich gut dressiert. Elena hatte Recht als sie sagte du seist ihr gar nicht so unähnlich!

Ich schrie dann meinen Frust in die Nacht. Ich wollte mein Gewissen nicht mehr hören. Ich wollte Garnichts mehr wissen. Wenn Kaitou da gewesen wäre hätte der Typ nichts versucht. Dann hätte ich ihn nicht umbringen müssen. _Musstest du das wirklich? _Wieder schrie ich in die Nacht. Ich setzte mich ins flache Wasser und weinte. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren weinte ich wieder. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage mit Menschen umzugehen. Und ich vermisste Kaitou. Am liebsten hätte ich mich in dieser Nacht einfach ertränkt. Aber nicht mal dafür reichte meine Kraft.


End file.
